The Ambassador: Monster Hunter
by Lanternwriter
Summary: It's a very spooky Halloween one shot for The Ambassador and some very famous fiendish foes!


**Little bit of an Ambassador halloween special! Please review!**

The interesting thing about Halloween is, despite the scales between good and evil needing to be balanced, it seems that always somewhere in the Multiverse on Halloween, the scales are tipped. That would have a very big impact on the following events.

I had been popping around the Multiverse, saving lives and worlds. I hadn't slept in centuries, so I decided to stop and rest. I popped out of the Reality vortex, and landed face down in a very large field. I looked around, there was nothing for miles, nice and peaceful. I used my energies to create a small gazebo, in which I placed a bed to sleep in. I crawled in and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The dream I had was very strange. I was walking down a street, there were no people standing outside there houses, except for two young girls playing jump rope. I stopped and turned to them.

"Excuse me, young ladies, could you tell me where I am, I'm a bit lost."

"He's ready to see you...he's waited a very long time."

"I'm sorry, what? Who are you talking about?"

The two girls just stared. Then a voice from the doorway of the house behind them caught my attention.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Ready to play? Do think you think you have what it takes to take down the Master of Dreams?" I couldn't see his face but the man in the door way wore a red and green sweater, and a razor clawed glove on his hand.

"No...not you...it can't be..." I was almost speechless.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! The scales are tipped Reality Lord, and now it's time to play!"

But before I could respond I snapped awake, gasping.

"It couldn't be..." He wasn't powerful enough to enter my mind, not even at my weakest...unless...

I dematerialized the gazebo and ran through the field at super speed. I made it to the road and ran until I came to a sign that was the name of a town, it read

_'Welcome to Springwood Ohio.'_

My heart fell, I thought I was going to vomit. If this was true...then I was in deep trouble. So I continued to run and ran until I made it the place I knew I had to be

1428 Elm Street.

I stared at the house, the home of the dream killer, Fred Krueger. I could sense him, feel the evil in the house, it mad my skin crawl.

"So he made contact did he?" Said an unseen voice. I looked around, but saw no one. Then I saw a red balloon float out of a sewage grate, the signature move of IT, or as he's better known, Pennywise the dancing Clown.

"What's your game, Clown? How are you here?" a feeling of dread filled me.

"Inter-dimensional monster, remember? The eater of worlds!"

"I've met the eater of worlds, his name is Galactus, you are nothing but pathetic. A weakened parasite feeding on humans. Now explain why your here?" IT laughed.

All of the sudden, the air grew cold, and it grew dark all and me, I felt a chill run down my spine, and I turned around. To my horror, the street was desolate except for a group of thirteen figures, and one car, and I recognized every last one of the.

Freddy Krueger, Dream Master. Jason Voorhees, machete willing maniac. Chucky the killer doll. Michael Meyers, vengeful menace. The Creeper, ancient monster. Count Dracula, King of the vampires. Wolfman, savage human canine. The Poltergeist, dimension crossing horror. Slappy, the living Dummy. The demon Pazuzu, currently inhabiting Regans body. Samara Morgan, girl in the video tape. And shockingly enough, the killer car, Christine.

Thirteen villains, on the day before Halloween. I drowned out the fear in my heart and let rage replace it.

"Oh, very clever. Thirteen villains on Halloween. I hate to break it to you, but I've battled far worse. Now if you know what's good for you you'll go back to the depths of the underworld where you belong!"

"Not a chance! You can't take us all on, not with the scales tipped in our favor. You and your little Reality Lords are powerless to stop us!" I growled, challenge me will they? I'll show them! I held out my hand and summoned one of the holiest items I knew of, and at that moment a a glowing dagger appeared in my hands.

"You foul creatures know what this is?! The holiest of all weaponry! And you would do well to beware of it! This is THE SPEAR OF DESTINY!" I brandished the blade, but none of creatures even flinched, Freddy even smiled.

"Your little weapon means nothing anymore, it has no power of us." At that moment the Poltergeist wrenched the Spear from my hand, and it disappeared. The villains began approaching, Christine revved her engine. I knew there was nothing I could do now, I had to call in reinforcements, then Christine hit he gas, and right before she hit me, I opened and fell through a portal. I tumbled through the Reality vortex, and I knew exactly where I was heading, to Pops Diner. I landed in front of Pops with a thud, then stood, dusted myself off, and ran inside, hoping the entire time my friends had got my psychic message.

They had indeed, I was now sitting down with my four compatriots, discussing my next plan of action.

"Well you know we can't help you, firstly, it's your battle not ours, secondly, our powers wold be weaker than yours in that world, we'd be completely useless." Serema said.

"Then what do you propose I do?"

"You could call in The League." Samantha suggested.

"The League is a blatant symbol of good, of justice, with the scales tipped, they'd be of no use, no superheroes will." Samson said.

"Then what do I do?" I asked.

"Think about it," Delilah said, "all these monsters were defeated before, right?"

"Yes." I said.

"Who defeated them?"

"Their individual heroes." I answered.

"Then go to them for help." She said, as if it were the most obvious answer of all.

"Great idea, the only problem being they're all dead."

"And it's not like we know a certain Brit who's good friends with and angel or anything like that." Delilah said sarcastically.

"You're not actually suggesting I ask him for help?!" I asked incredulous.

"Why not?!"

"Because he hates me!"

"True, but you don't even have to ask him for help! Just go to Constantine, and call Gabriel forth, Gabriel has no issues with you, and for the sake of reality, hopefully he'll help." I was surprised, it was actually a brilliant idea.

"Delilah...that's brilliant!" Samson said, not masking his surprise very well.

"Don't sound so surprised, just because I don't speak up very often, doesn't mean I don't have great ideas." She said with a smirk.

"Well, if I'm going to do this, I better go! So long, hopefully I'm not stabbed, or shredded, or sliced, or ran over. Bye!" And with that, I snapped my fingers and teleported to The House of Mystery.

Teleportation, never a bad landing. I stood in front of the House for a moment before dashing to the door and knocking furiously. As I expected, the door opened to reveal John Constantine.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably.

"Pleasure to see you too John, and I don't need anything from you. I just need to be within your vicinity to do this." I raised the Spear of Destiny to the sky. "GABRIEL THE ARCHANGEL! I SUMMON THEE!" And in flash of light, a winged man appeared in front of John and I.

"Gabriel, you no doubt know why I called you here."

"You want to resurrect souls."

"No, I want to borrow them. I need them to battle the villains long enough to tip the scales far enough on the side of good, then I can take them out. And I do believe I am owed this, after erasing my own identity to preserve the world."

"Fair enough. Who do you need?

"I need thirteen pure heroic souls I need the souls of The Losers Club, Nancy Thompson, Andy Barclay, Dr. Sam Loomis, Alice Hardy, Van Helsing, Lindy Powell, Herby the Volkswagen, Rachael Keller, The Taggarts, Tangina Barrons, Lankester Merrin, Kristy Cotton. You can do that?" He nodded.

"I'll send them where they're needed."

"Then I best be getting back there, thank you Gabriel, John. Goodbye." I clapped my hands and a portal back to Springwood opened. I jumped into and tumbled through the Reality Vortex.

I landed back on Elm Street, exactly the same place as before, and the thirteen villains were there as well.

"Ready to die?" Freddy said with a grin.

"No, Krueger, it's time for you to go back where you belong, all of you, and I plan to make that happen." The villains laughed, and revved their engines.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Chucky asked, trying to suppress laughter. I smiled.

"Oh Charles, I'm so glad you asked that question." I raised my hands and golden portal opened in the sky, and the heroes descended.

"You see! You tipped the scales one way! And it's not my place to tip them back, it's theirs!" The heroes now stood opposite their villain, devilish eyes locking. I knew it wasn't my place to fight, so stepped out of the way, I couldn't interfere until the scales were tipped enough in my favor.

"ON THIS DAY! HALLOWEEN! THE DAY THE SCALES UNBALANCE IN FAVOR OF EVIL! I DECLARE WAR! WAR ON YOU MONSTERS! I THE AMBASSADOR: THE MONSTER HUNTER! No offense Van Helsing." And with that, the fighting commenced.

it was really quite the spectacle. Herby vs Christine! Van Helsing vs Dracula. Andy vs Chucky! There were screams, and punches and incredibly witty dialogue I can't share here, because of language. I can assure you it was, as an old acquaintance of mine used to say, LEGEN...wait for it...DARY! LEGENDARY! It went on for some time, but eventually the scales tipped for the good, and my powers kicked in. I felt my powers surge through me, and I immediately knew how to deal with the evil below. As I floated above the fight, I summoned my Scythe.

"CEASE YOUR FIGHTING! THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" I landed in the center of the fight, separating the heroes and villains. I turned to the villains and drove my scythe into the ground, a fissure opened up and fire erupted from it, horrible screams could be heard emanating from it.

"I BANISH YOU ALL TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! SHOULD YOU EVER RETURN YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH! NO MATTER THE DAY GOOD WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL!" The entities were then dragged down into the fissure by demons, until they were all gone. I then turned to the heroes, the saviors.

"Thank you all! What you've done today has helped all of reality! May souls forever rest in peace!" The golden portals reopened, and every soul returned from whence it came. After they had all gone, the air and sky returned to normal. I turned and looked at the house, 1428 Elm Street, I snapped my fingers and the door to the house closed. I stared at the house for the longest time, then I opened a portal, but before I jumped in I turned to look at it one more time.

"Until next time..." I muttered, and jumped into the vortex.

**Hope you enjoyed this special Halloween edition! Please review!**


End file.
